


True Immortals

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Death, Early Work, Future Fic, GFY, Gen, Sad, but hopeful too, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. It’s sad, but also a little bit hopeful. Un-betaed; any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 7-26-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn carefully bent over to place a lily in front of the final marker. She was the last of them and knew her time was drawing near. It would be a blessing to leave this world once and for all. Oh, she would miss her descendants, but her closest family had already shuffled off this mortal coil centuries ago. Who knew being the Key would mean such longevity?

She studied the headstones for what she knew would be the final time:

Her mother, taken too young by something completely beyond their control or understanding.

Anya taken in the fall of Sunnydale.

Spike, first saving them by closing the Hellmouth and then again with Angel in Los Angeles fighting Wolfram & Hart.

Angel in the same battle that took Spike for the final time.

Willow when she defeated the dark witch Masura at the cost of her own life.

Giles when Ethan Rayne had shown up and cut him down without a thought. She could only be glad that Giles had taken Ethan with him.

Buffy from the same type of cancer that had taken their mother.

Faith, Robin, and Andrew when they managed to successfully close the Cleveland Hellmouth.

Xander, trying to save his slayer wife from a mob of religious zealots in Bulgaria. Melanie had died fighting by his side.

Clem of old age. His was the most recent marker and she smiled a little as she remembered that he’d gone out with a kitten in his hand and a smile on his wrinkly old face.

Willow, Giles, and Buffy were the only ones whose remains were actually buried in the little cemetery on Giles’ estate in Bath. But Dawn had had headstones put up for all of her loved ones. Hers would be joining them soon.

Her old bones creaked as she straightened up and took a few steps back. She looked at the headstones and sniffed back tears. It didn’t matter that a hundred years had passed since Clem’s had been put up; she cried every time she visited. Dawn could hear her great-great-great-great granddaughter coming down the path, so she broke the peaceful silence to softly speak to her family.

“It won’t be long now, guys. I don’t know if I’ll actually join you or not. I hope so. Hopefully the part of the Key that’s Dawn Summers Bastion will be allowed to rest and not just get swallowed back into the pure energy. But I want you to know that none of you will ever be forgotten. As long as someone remembers then we are truly immortal. And, my friends, we are. Our stories will be told until the end of time.” She closed her eyes as the pain came again.

No, it wouldn’t be long now at all.

-30-


End file.
